Paper Hearts
by de tournesol amour
Summary: Who'd of thought that being sick would bring love? One-shot


"Oh Puck, don't go in there. Sabrina has been sick all night- I don't want you to catch it too" Puck raised an eye brow at Mrs. Grimm. He was an everafter he wasn't going to get sick. Veronica peeked into her daughter's bedroom and moved him down the hall a ways. "She doesn't want you to see her sick" she smiled sweetly at him and walked down stairs.

"Hey Old Lady do we have any lined paper?" he asked as Granny Relda walked by him and stepped down the stairs.

"Yes, I believe Daphne has some" she said nodding toward the little girl's room.

"Can you get it for me?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest

"No- I have to make dinner" she sighed and turned into the kitchen.

"But I'm a KING" he yelled after her. When she didn't make an appearance to get him the paper he groaned and knocked on Daphne's door. She didn't open it at first so he leaned against it, sticking his hands into his pockets. With a gust of air and the sound of the boy hitting the floor was enough for Daphne to start giggling with a passion. "Can it Marshmallow" he glared and pushed himself off the ground.

"Sorry Puck" she smiled and moved aside, letting him into her room. "What do you want?" she asked when he was all the way in and sitting on her bed.

"I want some paper" he demanded "It has to be lined" Daphne gasped a loud obnoxious gasp.

"Are you doing homework?" she asked clapping her hands together and smiling from ear to ear.

"Gross. I'm allergic to books" he said turning his nose up at her. She slapped her forehead and walked over to her desk. She had to use a little effort to open the top drawer and stumbled a bit backward when it creaked out. She picked up a few pieces and held them up.

"Is this enough?" she wondered counting them with her eyes.

"Sure" he took them out of her hands and stomped out of the room. Checking the hall he crept over to Sabrina's room and put his ear to the door checking for voices. Hearing none, Puck turned the door knob and pushed the door open. Instead of going in though he sat outside and took a piece of paper in his hand. He creased it length-wise and opened it back straight. He folded one corner to the center crease then the other corner to the crease. He folded it back in half. He folded a wing then another. He stopped and jumped up from his seat. He ran back into Daphne's room. "I also need a few paper clips… 3 small and 2 larger ones" he said gesturing toward her desk with a hand. She looked up from her book and made her way other to find them. While she was grabbing the clips out of a box he added, "Oh and two pencils" She didn't ask questions but she did look up with a curious look and grabbed two pencils as well. She dropped the items into Puck's hand and he was off, walking down the hall and sitting, picking up his art. He attached the paper clips to the nose, carefully and threw the object forward. He nodded and set the pencil into the crease, throwing it forward again. He reached over and grabbed it. Unfolding it he wrote,

_Hey you _

He folded it back together and threw it into the room. The paper airplane landed directly onto Sabrina's lap. She looked up but didn't see anyone standing in her doorway, she picked up the paper. She smiled slightly at the message and took the pencil in her hand.

_Hey yourself _

She took a deep breath and threw it back into the hall. She watched Puck's hand and shirt sleeve reach over and pull it over to him. Puck tapped the pencil on his chin pondering his next note.

_How do you feel?_

Sabrina caught the plane this time and put it on her lap. She read the question.

_That's a dumb question _

She nodded and threw it. She saw his sandy blonde hair as he grabbed the plane. He chuckled. She smiled.

_Sorry. I knew you were going to say that_

Toss. Catch. Smirk.

_My throat hurts and I'm burning up. _

Puck frowned reading the reply

_I could take care of you. Your mom and the old lady don't have to do it _

Sabrina sighed heavily

_No it's okay_

He rolled his eyes.

_Really Brina _

Now she rolled her eyes

_You probably will love another girl in ten years so why bother? _

Puck almost growled but really thought about his answer

_Sure I will, and she'll call you "Mommy" _

Sabrina didn't reply just sent it back into the hallway.

_Listen. For better or for worse- got that?_

She nodded but realized he couldn't see her. She couldn't think of a good enough answer.

_Okay _

Then she drew a little heart.

_I love you_

He thought about writing it back but stood up and brushed himself off. He walked into the room, much to Sabrina's surprise.

"Love you too" he smiled and brushed her cheek with his knuckles, "I'm going to make you chicken noodle soup"

She was about to protest

"Trust me- the Old Lady is making something that looks like grass, and I know you won't eat that" She nodded and he left the room.

The airplane is now framed in their daughter's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it!(: Happy New Year <strong>

**Erin **


End file.
